


Sticks and Stones

by wonderwhump



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwhump/pseuds/wonderwhump
Summary: An education and a normal life were not the only reasons why 18 year old Sam left for college.Mainly, it's because he can't stand to look at his older brother anymore.trigger warning! very graphic and mature content





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I wrote this a while ago and finally feel brave enough to post it. I just feel they could go further with the shapeshifter/mindfuck thing than they have in the show. I also realize that this is very disturbing content and andvise against reading if you are under 18 or find reading about such things distressing.
> 
> oh, I also don't own supernatural

The first few seconds after Sam woke up, he knew nothing. Not where he was, who he was or what hat just happened a few hours ago. This had nothing to do with the blow to the head, it's just that little moment before you fully collect your thoughts after coming out of a deep sleep. Thinking back to it now, it had felt like pure bliss.  
Because the second Sam new he was in the abandoned warehouse he had checked out with his dad and brother this morning, with the shapeshifter they had been hunting right in front of him after he'd been kidnapped walking back to the motel room after getting a soda from the machine just to spite his dad, nothing was ever the same again.

The fact that the shifter was wearing Deans body didn't make it any easier.

„Oh, look who's up“, the bad copy said with a smirk. It had no warmth or love behind it. It wasn't his brother. „Sammy, you and your family have really been giving me a lot of trouble“

Sam said nothing, straining against the rope that held him against the pole.

„That's alright, I'd prefer you to be quiet for this anyway“, the shifter stepped forward, a blade in his hand. „You see, I thought about how I could send a message to dear sweet daddy. I thought about mutilating you...“, the blade was at Sams throat now.“You know, just cut a few nice patterns into your soft skin... but scars seem to be something of a trophy, something to be proud of for you people. And believe it or not, I actually want you to have a life after this“

The ropes holding him to the pole were cut away, but still his hands were tied together. The shifter pulled him up and led him to the side of the room.

„That's why I can't just kill you as well. Dean loves- I love you too much.“, the shifter explained while he bent Sam over a steel table that was standing against the wall. That's when it dawned on Sam. „No, wait!“, he croaked, his voice weak from exhaustion. His captor however, did not listen as he first tied his right wrist to the leg of the table, cut the rope that had tied his hands and the quickly tied the left one to the other side.

Deans copy pressed himself against Sam, trailing his hands down his waist until he reached his ass. He cupped it with both hands, digging his fingers into it, letting out a low growl that turned into an evil laugh when the young man in front of him reacted by flinching and yelling „Get your damn hands off me!“.

He could feel Dean's breath (No, not Dean, not Dean, not...) right against the back of his neck. „I can see this is not your life. It's your brother and your fathers mission. They just drag you along.“ A hand came up to Sams forehead, brushing his bangs back and trying to hold his head still. The other hand was already working on opening his belt buckle. Sam bucked and struggled, but he was still dizzy and his hands were tied tightly. „I wish I didn't have to do this, Sammy“, came the soft whisper into his right ear, as Sam let out a sob at the nickname. 

“But this is your chance; You'll never leave your brother otherwise, you'll waste your life living out your fathers plan for you”, the shifter really made it sound like he believed it himself. Hell, maybe he did.

His pants were down around his ankles before Sam could answer, his boxers followed shortly after. He heard rustling behind him as the monster started exposing itself, its breathing becoming heavier and faster as it grew impatient.

“Please”, Sam begged. “Don't do this. I'll distract my Dad, you can leave and you will never see us again-”, he was cut off by the shifter grabbing his member with his one hand and putting his other one over his mouth. 

“It's no use Sam, so don't spoil it for the two of us, okay? Don't make me gag you. I'm trying to make this as comfortable for you as possible.”, the voice had Deans “try anything and you will regret it” tone to it. Sam new it all too well, but until now it had never been directed at him. 

Sam wondered what about being raped by his brothers doppelganger could be anything but fucking horrible and how the imagined it could be made any worse. At that moment the hand was removed from his mouth and grabbed at a bottle on the cabin next to them. Sam swallowed. He had prepared lube. 

“Now”, he heard Deans voice say as the owner of it squeezed the tube and started rubbing Sams limp cock with it. “Try to enjoy yourself”.

Of course Sam didn't. He tried again to struggle, his hands tugging at the ropes binding him as his body started to react in ways he did not want.

“Don't touch me!”

“Sammy...”, his abuser answered with a sing-sang tone. He stopped trying to pleasure Sam for a moment to apply more lube to his hands, then applying it to Sams anus with two of his slick fingers. “Last warning. Do as your big brother tells you”

“You're not him! Stay away from me!”, Sam screamed, completely beside himself in fear and shame.

“Alright, you asked for it”, the shifter answered, covering his already erect penis with the moisture. He took a cotton handkerchief that had been tied around his wrist and cleaned his hands with it, before shoving it into Sams mouth and tying it behind his head. “You know, you ought to show me some respect”.

He grabbed Sams waist and pressed himself against him, leaning in close and whispering into his ear: “I taught you everything. Not dad. Me. How to tie your shoes, how to drive... all of it came from me. Now I will show you how to get your respect.”

He could make out Sam trying to scream through the gag, to get off him, to stay away, could feel him struggle and hear him come close to hyperventilating, pulling too-fast breaths through his nose. It made everything even sweeter to him.

When he entered Sam, he became still for a moment, his breath hitching, then no sound at all. Just the voice of his brother in the soothing way like he knew so well.

“That's it, Sammy. Just let it happen. That's it. Good boy”

Sams answer was a muffled sob. He clawed at the edges of either side of the table in a desperate effort to get away. It was hopeless. Impossible. He could feel him moving inside him, deeper and harder, could hear him moaning from behind him. 

“Hold still, or I'll take you for a second ride later”, the shifters right hand went from his waist to his dick and started stroking again.

Sam felt his breathing getting erratic, while disgust and unwanted pleasure clouded his sight. Ignoring the previous threat, Sam bucked and struggled, not wanting to give his captor the satisfaction of giving up. 

His brothers laughter behind him made his desperation even worse. Sam screamed into the handkerchief while the monster continued to pound into him, the voice he trusted so much becoming the sound of his terror.

“Oh god Sammy, you feel so good”

“Stop crying and take it you little bitch”

His left hand grabbed Sams hair and lifted his head up, picking up the pace one last time, panting and moaning. No more noise came from Sam but his uneven struggle for breath.

“Oh yeah. You've been a bad boy.”

“Nuuugh...”,Dean made a guttural noise that Sam would hear in his nightmares for years when he came; this was when Sam covered his brothers hand in cum.

“That was the best fuck I had in years. I wish I didn't have to run. Your daddy and sweet Dean would come after me if I took you”, he walked around the table and looked into Sams dead, half closed eyes. Bending down, he took Sams chin in his hands and turned his head upwards, just to kiss him on the forehead. 

“Goodbye, Sammy”

He laid there while the ropes where cut, the door was opened and slammed shut, while his tormentor fled through the night. It hadn't been Dean, but the damage was done. 

Two hours later, Sam turned up at the motel, quietly apologizing for spending the evening at a friends house and forgetting about the time. Dean was busy calming their Dad down, telling him it was a normal thing for a teenage to do and that Sam was an adult now. He told Sam it was stupid though, that the shifter was still out there, that it had been dangerous. Sam could barely listen to his brothers voice.

Three days later, he was sitting on a bus, backpack on his lap, tears in his eyes. He was going to go to college, that much was clear. But he had to finish one thing before that. And it involved the gun inside his jacket pocket and a shitload of silver bullets.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are love :)


End file.
